kise-kun seorang otaku Omake
by kisecchi95
Summary: ini adalah omake dari ff Kise-kun seorang otaku. penasaran ? langsung baca aja :3


Tittle : Lise-kun seorang otaku Omake~

Warning : OOC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket

ini adalah kejadian dua bulan setelah kejadian mengejutkan.

* * *

Setelah dua bulan kejadian tak terduga, Kise pun melewati masa-masa sulitnya. Bagai hidup di jaman perang.

Entah karena latihan yang dikali lipatkan oleh Akashi, atau pun jadwal pemotretan yang suka telat. Selalu dimarahi oleh manager nya. Sampai dia harus berela membeli action figure baru dan komik.

"Hoy, Kise!" Panggil Aomine.

"Ada apa-ssu, Aominecchi ?" Jawab dia sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecilnya.

"Apa benar kakakmu itu seorang model juga ?"

"He ? Memang benar-ssu, kenapa memangnya ?" Tanya Kise sambil meminum air mineral.

"Ryoutacchiiiiiiiiii~" panggil seseorang yang sama-sama berambut kuning yang panjangnya sebahu.

"Hee ? Nee-chan ?" Jawab Kise kaget.

"Huaaa~ aitakatta-ssu" peluk kakaknya kepada Kise. Fans Kise terkejut melihat wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Kise.

"Cewe itu siapa ? Kok tiba-tiba meluk Kise-sama sih ?" Gumam Cewe A.

"Iya, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat cewe itu mirip Kise-sama" jawab Cewe B.

Banyak komentar yang keluar dari fans Kise, melihat kejadian barusan. Aomine kaget tiba-tiba orang yang dia omongin dateng gitu aja.

"Hoo~ Aominecchi" sapa Ryouko.

"Ah, aku bawain oleh-oleh buat Aominecchi" Ryouko ngeluarin majalahnya dan memberinya pada Aomine.

"Ne, nee-chan ada apa datang kesini ?" Tanya Kise keheranan.

Aomine yang dikasih oleh-oleh sama Ryouko cuman bisa diam. Aomine cuman ngeliatin dan buka-buka majalahnya.

Kise dan kakaknya pun berbincang-bincang. Aomine yang penasaran langsung memegang dada milik Ryouko dari belakang. Kise dan Ryouko terkejut. Muka Kise sudah ketakutan. Aomine masih memegangnya. Muka Ryokou berubah malu dan marah.

"Hee, masih besar milik Satsuki" Aomine protes yang masih memegangnya.

"AHOMINEEEEE !" Teriak Ryouko dan menonjok Aomine sampe terbang keluar angkasa.

Anggota yang lain hanya terdiam dan terkejut melihat Ryouko yang ternyata lebih menakutkan dari pada kelihatannya.

* * *

Kisecchi95 : haii~ ini hanya omake buat ff Kise seorang otaku hehe.

Aomine : hey! Author! Kenapa ceritanya kaya gitu ?!

Kisecchi95 : hee ? Kenapa ?

Midorima : itu memang cocok sekali untukmu, nanodayo.

Kise : yang sabar-ssu~

Kuroko : Aomine-kun, kau memang hentai.

Aomine : ka-kau juga tetsu! Diam saja.

Kisecchi95 : sudah jangan berisik, lebih baik kita baca surat review dari teman-teman kita.

All : haaiiiiii~

Kisecchi95 : surat pertama akan dibacakan oleh pemeran utama kita, hai kise-kun~

* * *

Kise : ini surat review dari lucyheart "jangan-jangan akashi bawa komik si kise ke mobilnya, biar si akashi bisa baca ._.  
jangan" akashi juga otaku ._.  
btw nice story kk x)"

Akashi : itu tidak mungkin, aku hanya ingin membuat Ryouta kesakitan.

Kise : Akashicchi /kise nangis dipojokan/

Akashi : Ryouta, kau berisik.

Kisecchi95 : Ahaha~ arigatou-ssu, lucyheart~ ahhaha :3

* * *

Midorima : surat review kedua dari .5 "Pfft.. HAHAHAHA ngakak ku baca fict ini..  
Ne ne Ryou-chan yang sabar yah! Ku turut bersuka cita atas insiden robek manga mu.. :D  
pfft.. HAHAHAHA XD"

Kise : Kau berduka tapi tertawa-ssu /nangis lagi dipojokan/

Kuroko : Kise-kun, kau berisik.

Kise : authorcchi, hidoi-ssu /toa Kise keluar/

Kisecchi95 : Kise, itu sudah takdirmu.

Kise : /nangis di pojokan lagi/

* * *

Kuroko : surat review ketiga dari ResyaAfhirsa00018-kun "Keren buat humor malam :3. Suka banget karena lol *poor kise*  
Tapi ada beberapa yang harus diperhatikan :  
1. Kise panggil Murasakibara itu Murasakicchi  
2. Momoi panggil Murasakibara it Mukkun  
3. Suffix -ssu itu biasanya digunakan untuk cowok. Dan cewek biasanya -desu. Kalo cewek yang pakai suffix -ssu itu biasanya cewek tomboy.

Pertanyaan :  
1. Kenapa Aomine ga langsung ngeliat ehemdadaehem kakaknya Kise kalo dia emang suka majalah ehempornoehem harusnya langsung yah... you know aomine lah... fliriting?  
2. Ini cuman one shot? Sayang banget... Kalo dibuat two shot lebih menarik kali. Soalnya bisa dijelasin ttg kk nya Kise yang penasaran sama sikap adeknya atau apalah.

Itu review ane. Maaf banget kalo ada yang ngejeleb . *mintamaafkayaksakurai*

Mura : ini kepanjangan, ahh~ malas. Nyam.. Nyam...

Kisecchi95 : Mura, kau makan saja sana.

Mura : baiklah.

Kisecchi95 : ahhaha~ arigatou, saya waktu buat ini lagi gak konsen banget sih, jadi lupa ahhaha~ hontou ni arigatou.

Kisecchi95 : Aomine keburu shock duluan, sekarang aja dia lagi terbang di luar angkasa.

Kuroko : kasian sekali Aomine-kun.

Kise : un, kasian sekali-ssu.

Midorima : dia sial karena tak membawa lucky item, nanodayo /sambil memamerkan lucky itemnya/

Kisecchi95 : ahhaha~ midorima, kau tak malu memakai barang seperti itu ahhaha~

All (kecuali Mido) : ahhahahaha!

Midorima : ini semua demi keselamatanku dari kesialan nanodayo /sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya/

Kisecchi95 : two shot yaa ? Belum kepikiran sih hehe, tapi makasih yaa masukannya~ hihi

* * *

Kise : review selanjutnya dari psychoareacchi~ "Gue ngerti perasaan kise! Iya ngerti! Arggh pas komiknya dirobek? Wtf dah -_- komik lecek aja ane ngamuk #woy  
Pokoknya ff ini bagus hehe XD"

Kise : kau sangat baik sekali-ssu /terharu/

Kisecchi95 : sama sepertiku :3 komik-komik aku juga selalu aku jaga, aku sampulin :3

Midorima : author, kau sangat lebay nodayo

Kisecchi95 : midorima, jangan banyak protes /tendang mido/

Aomine : woy! Kenapa aku gak dianggep dari tadi ?!

Kisecchi95 : ah, kau baik-baik saja Aomine ? Aku kira kau mati

Akashi : Daiki, seharusnya aku melemparmu dengan gunting ini /lempar gunting/

Aomine : huaa! /nyawa melayang/

Akashi : Author, sekarang aku yang akan membacanya. /mainin gunting/

Kisecchi95 : ba-baik Akashi, karena aku masih ingin hidup

* * *

Akashi : yah, ini adalah surat review terakhir, sebelum kalian mati. Dari LeoniaOtaku "bagus kog ff nya!  
Ahaha.. sabar Kise! Kalo q sih liatin ke orang tua biarin aja! :3  
Keluarganya kise emang kocak!"

Kise : huhuhu, keluarga ku memang kocak-ssu /terharu lagi/

Kisecchi95 : arigatou~ /ikutan terharu/

Akashi : author, kenapa kau terharu ? Apa kau begitu inginnya aku membunuhmu ?

Kisecchi95 : bukan bodoh!

Akashi : aku bukan bodoh, aku adalah yang paling benar.

* * *

Kisecchi95 : baiklah kita akhiri pembacaan surat reviews kita. Sebelum, Akashi jadi orang yang OOC.

All : minna-san, hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita *ojigi*

* * *

ket : itu lucky item yang di pake mido adalah "neko mimi"


End file.
